Fubuki Sumiye/Gallery
Anime Episodes :;Beyblade Burst Evolution Young Fubuki.gif :;Beyblade Burst Turbo Beyblade Burst Turbo Fubuki Sumiye Launch.gif Beyblade Burst Turbo Fubuki Sumiye Launch 2.gif Burst Turbo E2 - BeyNews on Fubuki Sumiye and Emperor Forneus.png AC8F18DE-B27E-4343-8DC4-F84D2B640F7B.png|Fubuki with Forneus Burst Turbo E2 - Fubuki, Suoh, and Hayao.png 030bfb37b7f90ef29b6181d288d237e3.jpg Burst Turbo E2 - Heated Up Fubuki.png 46C048F2-A35D-4A58-91DB-EA52909EBE9E.png|Fubuki angry at his loss Burst Turbo E2 - Fubuki's Aura.png Burst Turbo E3 - Fubuki Uses Emperor Drift.png Burst Turbo E3 - Aiger Sees Fubuki and Forneus.png Fubuki vs. Aiga.jpg Fubuki's close-up.jpg Fubuki's launch.jpg Fubuki's determination.jpg Triple Threat Battle.jpg Triple Lauch.jpg|Battle royale against Lui Fubuki's indifference.jpg Fubuki and Suoh.jpg Fubuki's stern look.jpg Fubuki's cool look.jpg Fubuki's smile.jpg Fubuki's calm serenity.jpg Fubuki's beyblade.jpg Fubuki and Suoh friendly smiles.jpg Fubuki and Aiga the winners.jpg Fubuki in New York.jpg Fubuki training.jpg Fubuki's eyes close-up.jpg Fubuki's sad face.jpg Fubuki's nice smile.jpg Fubuki's wicked smile.jpg Fubuki's lovely smile.jpg 9 blader battle.jpg 2 stars beybladers.jpg 2 on 2 beyblade battle.jpg Bburst3 ep02pic32.jpg Fubuki and Ranjiro sweet smiles.jpg Ranjiro and Fubuki.jpg Fubuki and Ranjiro.jpg Battleship Crusie stats.jpg Beyblade Semifinals.jpg Aiga, Ranjiro, and Fubuki.jpg Aiga and friends.jpg Aiga, Naru, and Fubuki.jpg Fubuki and Forneus.jpg Fubuki and Souh smiles.jpg Fubuki ans Souh concerned.jpg Fubuki looking at Forneus.jpg Fubuki's blazing aura.jpg Fubuki awestruck.jpg Fubuki's launcher.jpg Fubuki's serious look.jpg Stern Fubuki.jpg Battleship Cruise bladers present.jpg Battleship Cruise all-stars.jpg Suoh vs. Fubuki.jpg Fubuki on the phone.jpg Fubuki in shock.jpg Fubuki and Suoh worried.jpg Aiga and friends in shock.jpg Fubuki and Suoh launches.jpg Triple Launch.jpg 9 Battleship Cruise bladers.jpg Fubuki's sly smile.jpg Fubuki and Aiga hangout.jpg 4 on 4 beyblade battle.jpg IMG 20190121 200505.jpg Battleship Cruise matches.jpg QNc weRvesk.jpg S3E50 Aiger's Vision of Ranjiro, Fubuki, Suoh, and Others.png S3E50 Sunset Ending.png E249AEF1-A905-4558-A6F0-E416B89AE783.jpeg|Fubuki as a child when Suoh Genji said they’d train together 04016709-9769-4813-A69E-8566AE40E968.jpeg Screenshot_2019-04-09-13-44-18.octet-stream.png 9F22EE89-5265-44D2-A756-090C3339660A.jpeg|Talking to Suoh Genji about Aiger Akabane’s thirst for power F8EB0939-E2AF-496D-8247-1F391ABBE7EF.jpeg 078A5711-D36E-4DF8-A177-9F41F5E18023.jpeg 6E9093ED-7175-4842-AA54-6CF72F398F84.jpeg 3719078A-C4A8-4315-91F8-C1E66290E687.jpeg Fubuki's teal aura.jpg Fubuki launches.jpg Fubuki attacks.jpg Fubuki joining the Battleship Cruise.jpg Fubuki watching the battle.jpg Fubuki, Ranjiro, and Xavier.jpg Fubuki, Valt, and Shu.jpg Fubuki and Aiger hangout.jpg Fubuki and Phi.jpg Fubuki vs. Aiger.jpg Fubuki and Aiger.jpg Fubuki's adorable smile.jpg Fubuki's leadership.jpg Cute Fubuki.jpg Fubuki and friends smiles.jpg Perky Fubuki.jpg Sassy Fubuki.jpg Fubuki's angry face.jpg Fubuki's attractive smile.jpg Fubuki's beautiful smile.jpg Fubuki's handsome smile.jpg Fubuki's sincere smile.jpg Fubuki's sassy stare.jpg Fubuki's sexy smile.jpg Fubuki's stare.jpg Fubuki's concerned look.jpg Fubuki's sweet smile.jpg Fubuki's eye close-up.jpg Fubuki's red eyes.jpg Fubuki's lovely close-up.jpg Burst Turbo E4 - Fubuki Sumiye.png Burst Turbo E4 - Fubuki and Emperor Forneus.png Burst Turbo E4 - Heated Up Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger vs. Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E4 - Aiger vs. Fubuki 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Young Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E5 - Fubuki and Shu.png Burst Turbo E5 - Young Fubuki 2.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Fubuki.png Burst Turbo E5 - Heated Up Fubuki 2.png Fubuki facing Suoh.jpg Fubuki smiles at Suoh.jpg Fubuki and Xavier.jpg Fubuki and Suoh looking.jpg Fubuki and Suoh talking.jpg Fubuki and Suoh smiling.jpg Fubuki and Suoh conversation.jpg Fubuki and Suoh chatting.jpg Ranjiro, Fubuki, and Kit.jpg Fubuki and Kitt.jpg Theme Songs :;Chouzetsu Muteki Blader! 40D68A64-E2C6-4EA0-A64A-E564FB659E0E.png OtVvTYQWHBA.jpg Battleship Cruise Bladers in the opening.jpg Aiger and friends in the opening.jpg Aiger and friends opening card.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Chouzetsu Opening 1 and 2 Ending.jpeg :;BEY-POP! Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki in bey-pop.jpg Suou BEY-POP.png Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki bey-pop.jpg Bey-Pop Ending.jpg Fubuki in beypop.jpg Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki avatars.jpg Miscellaneous Beyblade Burst Turbo Fubuki Sumiye 2.png Beyblade Burst Chouzetsu Fubuki Sumiye and Emperor Forneus JP Website Poster.jpg Pc_1920x1080_1_(1).jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Fubuki Poster 1.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Fubuki Poster 2.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Fubuki Poster 3.jpg Aiger, Ranjiro, and Fubuki.jpg Beyblade Burst Turbo Wallpaper (Desktop Version).jpg Img line stamp.png|Beyblade Burst LINE stamp prib03.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro 1_000000009042.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Fubuki 1_000000009056.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official birthday cake featuring Fubuki 1 000000009036.jpg|Beyblade Burst Super Z official macaron featuring Aiga, Fubuki, and Ranjiro 20180813194408.jpg|Beyblade Burst Battle Zero art cover Beyblade Burst Turbo 2018 Poster.png Beyblade Burst Turbo.jpg Beyblade Burst Generation.jpg Fubuki with Forneus.jpg Category:Image Galleries Category:Character Galleries Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Evolution Category:Third Generation